Just Me and My Big Bro
by Showtunes4life
Summary: When Jesse has to take his little sister to the bathroom at the pool, what happens! Drama! First fanfic, so please review and say what I did wrong!


**Just Me and My Brother... and All Those Other Guys Too**  
When Jesse has to take his little sister Abigail to the bathroom and realizes he's gotta take her into the men's room, everything goes wrong.

"Abigail! C'mere, you!" Jesse Anderson called to his little sister as he waited patiently by the front door. He was going to take her swimming today at the local pool and he wanted to make sure that everything was packed properly, as this was the first time he had been allowed this privilege. Five years old, with hair a little lighter than Jesse's and eyes the same emerald green, Abby Anderson was rarely out of her mother's sight, and when she was, she was at home with Jesse watching cartoons or playing games. This was the first time Abigail would be swimming with just Jesse: no parents or anything. He was determined to make sure everything went according to plan.

Abigail ran down the stairs with her swim bag in hand. Her hair was in two pigtails and her swimsuit was pink with little suns all over it. Jesse smiled, he himself wearing a blue shirt over light blue swim trunks. "Y'ready to go Abby?" he asked. She smiled. "Yup! I got all my stuff!" Jesse took her hand and they went outside to the car where their mother was waiting. She smiled at them. "Ready to go you two?" she asked. Unlike her children, who had inherited their Southern accents from their father, she had a normal accent and black hair. Only her green eyes showed relation to Jesse, whereas little Abby looked every inch her mother minus the hair. "Yup!" the two kids chorused. Everyone climbed into the van. Jesse helped buckle Abby into her car seat and the three sped off to the pool, which was on the way to Mrs. Anderson's meeting. "Now Jesse, while you're there, I want you to watch Abigail every second. Don't let her run off, don't talk to strangers, don't-" "Mom, I got it, okay?" said Jesse, rolling his eyes. He KNEW what to do; why tell him again.

Mrs. Anderson shot her son a look. "Don't give me that! I don't want Abby to drown or get hurt or anything, so watch what you say or this won't happen again!" "Okay, okay, I got it," said Jesse. The car stopped at the gates of the pool. "Have a good time you two!" said Mrs. Anderson as the two climbed out. "And remember- stick together! Abby, do what your brother tells you to, okay sweetie?" "Okay mommy!" called Abby from under her blue bucket hat. "Okay, bye!" Mrs. Anderson called as she drove off. The two kids waved good-bye, then walked through the big black gates to the pool. They walked around until they found a spot for their bags, then Jesse took his shirt off (A/N *imitation of Mai Valentine from Yugioh Abridged* I think it's time for some FANSERVICE) so he could swim. Nearby, a group of girls from Jesse's school giggled with flirty laughter. Jesse turned around, saw them and, slightly blushing, smiled and waved. They proceeded to giggle even more and one of them put their hands in the 'fangirl' position and squealed. Jesse blushed deeper. "C'mon Abby, let's swim," he said, turning around. Abby nodded, got her goggles and took Jesse's hand, pulling him to the shallow end.

Meanwhile, the fan girls from before swooned more. "Awww, he's a family man! So cute!" one said. "He just loves his little sister, doesn't he?" another said in a dreamy voice. "Come on- we'll miss him playing with his sister!" called a third who took off after the two bluenettes. The girls ran after her, clutching their bags. Jesse meanwhile was completely unaware that the girl were following him and Abigail around as they spent the day together. The girls watched their every move, especially touched when Jesse wiped part of an ice cream cone off of her mouth.

It was only after lunch when chaos erupted in the form of a single statement: "Big brother?" "Yup?" "I gotta go to the bathroom." Jesse stopped and sighed. "You didn't go before at home?" Abby shook her head no. He sighed again, then froze. He couldn't go into the women's bathroom, so he would have to take her into the MEN'S. Images of naked men showering and using the urinal flooded his head; he couldn't let his sister see that! She was too young! "You sure it can't wait?" Jesse asked, his voice a little worried. Abigail lifted her head and stared at him with enormous green eyes. "I really gotta go, Jesse," she said with a look that told him it couldn't wait. He sighed again. "All righty, let's go." He picked her up and carried her -squealing with delight- piggyback into the men's locker room.

She instantly stopped giggling when the men showering in the open stopped to look at her, then continued to shower. "Why are we in here?" she asked with a trace of confusion in her voice. "Well, uh, I can't go in the girl's room, so, uh, you gotta come in here," Jesse replied, embarrassment on his face and in his voice. Abigail looked at him with her big green eyes again. "Can I go by myself?" "Uh, Mommy said to stick together, so just go in here and-" "I can go potty by myself! Watch!" And with that, Abigail ran from the room. Jesse ran after her, hoping she didn't remember where the girl's bathroom was. No such luck. "Abigail!" he shouted into the open door, then sighed with frustration. _Why me? Why me?_ He thought as he charged into the room after the small girl. "Sorry! My little sis-" he started as he almost ran into two girls wearing nothing but towels. They cut him off. "EEEEEEEEE! PERVERT! PERRRRRRVERRRRRRT!" they screamed, racing for a changing stall.

Jesse groaned in exasperation. "Abigail? Where are y-" He stopped dead in his tracks. He had just walked into the showering part of the girl's locker room, and there was his sister, looking frightened, holding onto the leg of... "A-Alexis?" he stammered. Sure enough, there was Alexis Rhodes, another girl who went to his school, standing with HIS LITTLE SISTER holding her leg, her swimsuit half off but anything that should've been covered was. All the other girls (who unfortunately all went to Jesse's school) screamed something along the lines of "PEEPING TOM!" and covered themselves with the shower curtains, but Alexis just stared at Jesse. Finally her gaze went to Abigail, still clutching her leg. "Alexis, I can explain. That there's my younger sis-" She held up a hand to silence him. Jesse gulped. How would he get out of this? Alexis picked up Abigail. "Is this goofball your big brother?" she asked, looking at Jesse. "Yup!" said Abigail with a smile on her face, eyes shining. "I tried to tell him that I gotta go pee, but he brought me into a smelly place filled with naked boys." Alexis smiled, then turned to Jesse, her face serious. "I'll take your sister to the bathroom, Jesse. Just get out before you get kicked out." Jesse smiled at her. "Thanks Alexis!" he said, and then he noticed the other girls cowering behind their shower curtains and realized how this must look. "Uhhh, I'm s-sure sorry," he said, his face red. "I, uh... bye!" And with that he ran out, eyes trying not to process what he had just seen.

As he ran out, he bumped into a pack of boys and fell to the ground. "Ouch! Wait, is that you, Jess?" Jesse looked up to see Jaden Yuki, one of his closest friends at school. Behind him were Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hassleberry, Syrus Truesdale, his big brother Zane, and Atticus, Alexis's big brother. "What were you doing... in the girl's locker room?" asked Jaden, trying not to laugh. The boys behind him all tried to contain their laughter too. Jesse sighed and stood up. "Hey Jay. Hey guys. It's a long story-" "Dude, did you, like, see anything?" asked Atticus, who was trying the hardest not to laugh. Jesse glared at him. "I tried not to, but I was chasing after my little sister and she ran in there and into the shower area..." His face turned scarlet again as the guys all gasped and tried to conceal more giggles. "It's not funny! She grabbed Alexis's leg IN THE SHOWER and I had to run in after her and- GOD!" he shouted, earning several looks from other people nearby. "It was so bad! All these girls screaming pervert in my face-" "You saw Lexy? In the shower!?" said Chazz and Atticus together, but not for the same reasons. While Chazz's face was red with anger and a bit of jealousy, Atticus's face was filled with laughter and a hint of embarrassment. "You are a peeping tom! Come here- I'll kill you!" Chazz shouted, chasing Jesse away from the bathroom. The rest of the boys ran after them, but toward the pool, leaving Jaden by himself.

Jaden laughed, then saw a little blue-haired girl come out of the bathroom alone out of the corner of his eye. She looked around, then up at Jaden. "Have you seen my big brother?" she asked. Jaden looked down at her and immediately noticed her giant emerald-green eyes. He bent down. "Is your big brother's name Jesse?" he asked. The girl smiled. "Yup! The nice girl in the shower called him a goofball! What is that?" "A goofball is a really silly person," said Jaden smiling back. "So you're Abigail, huh?" She nodded. "Well, I'm Jaden. I'm your brother's friend." He took her hand as they walked toward the sight of four boys laughing at two others, one chasing the other. "C'mon, let's go get your goofball brother."

When their mom came to pick them up at closing, Jesse was exhausted. He had chased his sister around both the men and women's locker room AND had been chased by Chazz for a good ten minutes! Meanwhile Abigail was smiling and looked as if she had had the time of her life! When Chazz had stopped chasing him, Jesse had found Abigail laughing with Jaden as if they were best friends, and he suspected little Abby had a crush on the Slifer Red duelist now. Their mom drove up, Jesse buckled up Abigail, and they drove off. "So how was your day?" she asked as they stopped at a red light. "Did you have fun?" Jesse sighed as he recounted the day again: chasing Abigail, chased by Chazz, watching Abby and Jaden playing together. "Loads," he responded wearily, and he stayed silent the whole trip back.

That was too much fun to write. Seriously, having that much fun should be illegal. I was giggling as I imagined the possibilities of chasing a five-year-old into the girl's locker room if you were a guy. I thought of this- where else? The pool- and it grew from there. Well, hope you enjoyed! If you wanna critique, offer suggestions, or just plain say something to me, please press the button below and get your typing fingers on! That button is your best friend! Please press it, or I'll think you hated it! Bye!  
Your friend (hopefully! Fingers crossed and God willing!), Showtunes4life!


End file.
